Kyoji Horiguchi vs. Louis Gaudinot
The first round began and they touched gloves. Horiguchi landed a leg kick. Gaudinot replied. 4:00. Feeling out period for sure. Gaudinot nearly dropped him with a hard leg kick. Feinting it now. Gaudinot landed a right. Horiguchi landed a blocked body kick. 3:00. Horiguchi landed a flying knee. Horiguchi landed a right. Gaudinot landed a hard leg kick. And another. Gaudinot landed a right and just missed a left. 2:00. Horiguchi landed a leg kick and ate two counter rights and a body kick. Gaudinot tried a spin. Gaudinot landed another body kick. Horiguchi is frustrated here. Horiguchi teeped the body. 1:00. Horiguchi feinting. He landed a body kick. "Straight left!" 35. They clinched. Horiguchi trying a trip, got it, Gaudinot stood to the clinch, 15. Gaudinot kneed the body and landed a right elbow, they broke, R1 ends, 10-9 Gaudinot but close IMO. "Win the exchanges, the head's too hard to hit, so hit the body, hit the body," they told Gaudinot in his corner. R2 began and they touched gloves. They traded leg kicks there, Gaudinot's to the inside. Horiguchi landed a body kick, counter combo and a blocked flying knee. He landed a body kick. Blood under Gaudinot's left eye from the combo. Horiguchi landed an inside kick to the groin. Gaudinot was quickly ready. 4:00. Horiguchi landed a one-two and another, clinch, Gaudinot pulled standing guard with an arm triangle, wow. He let go of the guard, still had the arm triangle standing. Let it go to the clinch. Horiguchi with little knees to the thighs. 3:00. Gaudinot landed a short left elbow, they broke away. Gaudinot missed a spinning kick. "Don't give him any room!" Horiguchi landed a counter right and a blocked high kick. Gaudinot's winging punches. 2:00. "Don't give him room!" Horiguchi landed a left right and a high kick. Gaudinot landed an inside kick. Horiguchi landed a right and a left uppercut. "Body kick!" 1:00. "The body!" Horiguchi landed a counter right and a high kick. Horiguchi feinting. 35. Horiguchi landed a body kick. 15. Horiguchi landed a counter right, got a single-leg to knee on belly, Gaudinot turtled up eating right hammerfists, R2 ends, 10-9 Horiguchi. They were telling Horiguchi that he won the second round for sure and probably the first. R3 began and they touched gloves. Gaudinot landed a counter right. Horiguchi getting cocky? Gaudinot blocked a high kick. Gaudinot just can't reach him, Horiguchi's always moving. Nice defense by Horiguchi. 4:00. Horiguchi landed a one-two. Gaudinot blocked a high kick, dodged the spin. Nice exchange. Horiguchi sidekicked the body. 3:00 as Horiguchi landed a jab. And a counter left. Gaudinot landed a leg kick. And an inside kick. Horiguchi landed a right to the head then body nicely. Gaudinot landed an inside kick. 2:00. Horiguchi landed a right. Reminds me of a flyweight Machida. Horiguchi landed a counter right. Horiguchi ate a kick to the groin but kept going. Gaudinot pulled standing guard trying a guillotine, let it go to the clinch. 1:00. They broke. The two flyweights have already traveled a combined mile inside the Octagon lol, a mile run. 15. Gaudinot missed a high kick. 10. Horiguchi landed a left at the bell, R3 ends, 10-9 Horiguchi, 29-28 Horiguchi. Two 30-27s. UD. They shook hands and hugged.